Can't Hurt To Pretend
by Pandir
Summary: Four episodes of the daily life of Alois Trancy and his butler. Four attempts to make Claude do something interesting. ClaudexAlois
1. Tease

Tease.

Button after button, Alois opened his white shirt again, as soon as his butler had finished carefully buttoning it up.

When he had successfully caught his attention, Alois leaned back, a seductive smirk on his lips.

"Does this make you mad?"

His butler readjusted his glasses, but there was no sign of irritation.

"No."


	2. Provoke

Provoke.

Eating dinner was boring, especially alone on a large table, with _several_ dishes and _various_ pieces of cutlery and these stupid _manners_.

Alois Trancy prefered to eat only what he felt like eating, which usually meant that he wanted his dessert first, followed by whatever he was still prepared to eat afterwards. Also, he sat on the chair like he wanted to and he behaved in a way that would grant him the most entertainment.

This time, he'd thrown his plate at the wall, spilling gravy everywhere, and wasted most of his dessert when he used his spoon to bombard Hannah with the cream on his cake as she cleaned up the mess he had created.

It had been hilarious, yet neither Hannah nor Claude, who was standing beside him and remained as unmoved as a statue, seemed to share his amusement.

Stupid demons. _Disgusting_.

When Claude began to clear the table, the boy leaned back in his chair, put his legs over the armrest and for a short while, he was content with dangling his feet, licking some cream from his fingers and watching his butler, who was silently and skillfully piling up the dishes.

Then this, too, became very boring way too soon. Worst of all, Claude was paying no attention to him, and that was something he'd soon regret.

Slowly, Alois began to undo the lace of one of his boots, only to dangle his leg demonstratively when Claude passed him by.

"Claude", he complained loudly. "My shoe laces came undone!"

His butler turned around, yet the glance he gave him before he knelt down was unreadable and showed no sign of annoyance.

Claude doing his shoes was nothing exciting, too. Alois only once succeeded in kicking the glasses from his nose, but the demon caught them in mid-air and didn't let this distract him from his task.

When he stood up, he bowed his head slightly. "I made sure they will stay like this. It is dangerous for you to have your shoes not done tightly, master."

Alois knew he meant that he wouldn't be able to open the knot so easily this time, but it already had become uninteresting, so he didn't even bother trying it.

He looked up to the expressionless face of his butler. Always under control. Always so very _serious_.

"You're no fun, Claude", Alois complained and put his feet down to lean over the armrest.

"Always so uptight…" His fingers moved lightly over the black trousers, down the butler's thighs and slowly up again.

"Can you even feel _anything_?" With that, Alois's pressed his hand on the demon's crotch, digging his fingers in the soft and maybe even vulnerable parts beneath the fabric.

As expected, Claude did not even flinch.

But Alois was curious now, so he leaned forward to examine him a bit closer, holding onto Claude's leg to keep his balance.

"Or are you such a…"

His lips were now almost touching the tortured area,

"frigid…"

His tongue licked over the fabric, teasingly,

"cold…"

He licked slowlier this time, making sure that Claude would feel the wetness, and found what he searched for under the trousers.

"pitiful creature…"

The boy brought his lips to the butler's crotch, wetting the fabric with his saliva and licking over the bulge beneath it,

"…you won't even react to _that_?"

When there was still no reaction, Alois bit him out of sheer annoyance, and he made sure that it hurt.

Still, Claude made no sound, and when he looked up to see the demon's face, he saw nothing in it.

Did Claude want him right now? Did he despise him? Was he thinking of how he'd rip his master's body apart and devour his soul?

It was impossible to say.

Alois couldn't stand that stupid look any longer, so he sat back in his chair and with a swift movement, he threw the remaining dishes before him to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?", there was a smile on his lips again. "Go on and clean it up."

But watching Claude finishing his task was neither satisfying enough to lift his mood, nor entertaining enough to keep him from boredom.


	3. Seduce

Seduce.

It was early evening and the setting sun tinted the curtains and the walls in an almost crimson magenta.

Alois Trancy was sitting on the bed, yawning, not because he was tired but because going to sleep was such a boring activity. His only entertainment had been to dangle his legs when Claude wanted to open the shoe laces of his boots, yet when Claude had simply caught his ankle with the remark: "Please refrain from moving until I am done." and from then on had held his leg in an unrelenting grip, Alois had started to become bored again.

He stared blankly at the violet pattern of the wallpaper, waiting until Claude lifted his head and began to unbutton his master's white long-sleeved shirt. For a moment, Alois studied the stern face, before he suddenly reached out and put his fingers under Claude's chin to make him look up. The yellow eyes behind the square glasses looked at him, serious as always.

On a whim, Alois put both hands at the sides of Claude's face and carefully removed the butler's glasses.

"Why are you always wearing these, Claude?", he asked, eyeing them with interest.

When his butler did not move a muscle, the boy lay back on the matress, deliberately allowing the shirt to slip of his shoulders, and he slowly shoved the glasses up his nose. Obviously delighted, he gave his butler a playful smile with the tip of his tongue brushing his lips; his blue eyes flashed behind the glasses that were a bit too large for his young face.

"Do they suit me?"

He put on a very serious expression and answered his own question, mimicking his butler's dark and monotone voice: "Yes, your Highness."

Amused by his own impression, the boy burst out into his ringing laughter.

"Wasn't that just like you, Claude?", he giggled. But as soon as he saw that Claude did neither share his amusement nor reacted to his mocking, the laughter died from his lips and Alois immediately lost all interest in his little game. With a "Tsk", he took the glasses off and threw them away with a careless gesture. Claude caught them of the air without even looking and in one swift movement he had put them back on and adjusted his hair. As if he hadn't moved at all, he waited for his master to let him continue.

Behind the violet curtains, the daylight was fading and the darkness of the night was slowly crawling in from the dark corners.

Just as Claude slipped the shirt from his master's shoulders and down his arms, Alois slid from the edge of his bed onto Claude's leg and playfully put his arms around his butler's shoulders.

Looking directly into these yellow eyes, he moved closer until Claude could feel his breath on his skin. As the boy tilted his head slightly, the blue eyes shone, reflecting the soft light of the candles, as if they were lit by a light from within.

Deliberately letting his own lips softly brush his butler's mouth, he breathed: "Rape me, Claude."

The pupils of the demon's eyes narrowed almost unnoticably, yet the dark voice remained completely calm. "It is my purpose to preserve you from harm, not to inflict it on you, master."

Disappointed, Alois let go of him and allowed his butler to lift him up and put him back on his feet, so he could proceed with taking off his young master's short trousers and his stockings.

When Alois was lying in his bed, the wavering light of candles was all that was lighting up the darkness. It shone on Claude's glasses as the butler pulled the blankets up to cover his master's body.

Alois reached for his face and softly pulled him closer. He hadn't given up on his little game yet. "Kiss me", he whispered close to the demon's ear. "Kiss me like you'd kiss a lover."

He lay back on the pillow, gazing up to his butler's face above his, and the smile became more of a smirk. "Or can't you do that either, Claude~?"


	4. Command

Command.

A high-pitched scream pierced the silence of the empty corridors of the mansion - the cry of a scared boy finding himself alone in the dark and facing horrors too dreadful for his little mind to bear.

Alois heart was beating against his chest, his fingers tightened around the thin fabric of his shirt and his nails dug into his skin, as he stared into the shadows before him. The darkness swallowed even the faintest noise - when he held his breath anxiously, he could hear nothing except for his racing heartbeat, and the silence was choking him almost physically.

"_Claude"_, he whispered.

The world seemed to close in on him, suffocating him, and the shadows crept closer, whispering, _whispering,_ and faces and figures began to form out of black nothingness-

"_CLAUDE!"_

Warm light flowed into the room, chasing the shadows away as it approached, and it lit the face of the demon who emerged from the darkness, dressed as black as the shadows behind him.

His eyes gleamed in the candlelight, as he stood beside the bed, awaiting his orders. In a split of a second, the boy's arms were wrapped around his body, clinging onto him like someone drowning in deep water to his only chance of rescue, his body shaking.

"Master…", Claude's calm and emotionless voice broke the silence.

The boy looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was not shaking anymore.

"Claude", he said softly. "Do you desire me?"

Before his butler could utter his usual response, Alois interrupted him, sharply. "Shut up."

And apparently, his search for a more satisfying way to annoy and punish the demon - which also had to fulfill his desperate need to keep his butler as close to him as possible - came to a conclusion, as he ordered, "Shut your stupid mouth and fuck me."

The demon's eyes met the ones of his master - in the dim light of the candles, they didn't shine innocently bright, but were of a darker shade of blue - and a grin spread on Alois' perfect lips.

"No, I know something better", he decided, sounding very pleased with his own idea, and let his tongue lick his upper lip playfully as he lay back on the sheets.

"Make _love_ to me."

* * *

His master was beneath him, arching his back to meet him, his hands entangled in the silky sheets.

Alois's piercing blue eyes met his.

His face was flushed, yet he seemed tensed and there was a hint of impatience as he looked up to his butler.

His tongue flicked over his lips. "Now", he commanded.

It was an order, and Claude followed it without hesitation.

Alois tossed his head back and a moan escaped his wide-opened mouth as he gasped for breath. There was something wrong in the way his lean body twisted and arched beneath the demon, in the way he pressed his eyes shut and the way he used his legs to cling to the butler, granting him a better angle to thrust deeper inside of him.

Alois's moans were too loud and too shameless, his body knew too well how to give access to his weak spots and his tongue licked the saliva from his lips one time too often - no boy of his age should ever present his body in such a way. The blond hair was a mess and there was a thin film of sweat on his skin, his eyes were clouded with pleasure-

"Claude", he breathed, his voice shaky.

The butler bent down to his master, just so far that Alois could put his hands on Claude's shoulders. Seconds later, the clinging fingers nearly ripped the dark fabric of the waistcoat apart as Alois' body bent beneath his butler, meeting his thrusts, and then the boy's head hit the pillow as he came with a scream.

His hands slipped from Claude's shoulders and his head rolled to one side, strands of his blond hair falling into his calm face. There was silence, except for Alois' flat breathing; for a moment, Claude was captured by the sight of the lean chest heaving and sinking quickly while the rest of the slender body seemed to have gone limp.  
"Claude...", Alois voice was weak, yet unusually calm.  
He used the back of his hand to quickly wipe a few remaining tears from his eyes, then the blond boy turned his head and looked up at his butler.

He was obviously displeased.

"Why didn't you come, too?"

The demon's eyes were unreadable. "You did not order me to", he responded blankly.

Alois frowned at this answer, yet he allowed Claude to use his handkerchief to clean his master.

"You can't do anything without me telling you to, isn't that right?", Alois' voice suddenly broke the silence.

As Claude looked up from his task, he saw the boy grinning down on him. "You're just a miserable impotent bastard, right, Claude?"

If Claude was annoyed by these words, he didn't show it - in fact, the gaze of his yellow eyes seemed more intense than before as he answered:

"I will follow your every order, until the day that I shall greedily sink my teeth into your soul, master."

The grin vanished from the boy's lips, he simply turned away and curled up on the bed, half-burrying his face in the soft pillow.

"I will sleep now."

Claude nodded, but before he could get up, Alois's voice stopped him. The words whispered into the pillow were barely audible, yet they were unmistakably an order.

"Stay. You're not finished."

There was a short moment of silence, before the boy added: "I did order you to 'make love' to me, didn't I, Claude?"

The calm answer lacked any hint of emotion. "Yes, master."

With that, the butler lay down beside him and put an arm around his young master, granting Alois to use his other arm as a pillow. When the boy rested his head on his butler's arm, he closed his eyes with a content smile.

"Goodnight, Claude~"


End file.
